


A Better Day

by twiggzzler



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nux Lives, Oral Sex, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rimming, Slit Lives, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiggzzler/pseuds/twiggzzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux's loved ones have been looking forward to him being fully recovered from the events of Fury Road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaetion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaetion/gifts).



> This is for the MMFR exchange for Jaetion. Their request was, "I'm addicted to Capable/Nux - Fluff! Happiness! And/or sex! Movie-verse or AU are both great, though I prefer movie-verse with fix-it ending." Since they tagged Slit, I asked if it was okay to throw him into the mix. It was met with enthusiasm, and thus, this fic happened.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound and feel of his heart beating.

It felt stronger. It always felt stronger after a top up.

Nux took a deep breath and smiled, still reveling at the ease of it. He ran a hand over the new crooked scar that ran down the side of his neck towards his shoulder. The tug of the needle being removed from his other arm pulled Nux back to his surroundings.

He reached up for the blonde woman perched above him to help her down.

“You okay?” he asked her.

“A little tired, but nothing a bite to eat and a nap won't fix,” Dag smiled at him. “How do _you_ feel? It's nice to see a little more color in those cheeks. We seem to have traded pallor.”

Nux extended his arms above his head and stretched to his full height before replying, “Like chrome! Better'n I have in at least a thousand days.” He twisted to crack his stiff back. “Um, Dag...”

“Hm?” She was already distracted as Cheedo was simultaneously trying to wrap a bandage around her elbow and shove a piece of red fruit into her mouth.

“Thank you. For doin' this for me.”

“And what am I, buzzard dung?” Cheedo turned and mock-pouted, hands on her hips.

Nux laughed. “Of _course_ thank you, too! I think I've already thanked you and the Mothers V8 only knows how many times for what you did.” He touched the scar again. “I've been given so much. Never thought I could even ask for...”

Dag wrapped her arms around Cheedo's shoulders and pulled the younger woman back against her. “Our Cheedo is just proud of her work. It seems to have healed fairly well.” Dag kissed the top of Cheedo's head, then glanced back up at Nux. “And we'll always take care of our family.”

Family. Nux felt the twinge in his heart again that seemed to happen whenever any of the girls referred to him as such. It was almost an ache, but pleasant.

Dag's eyes caught sight of movement behind Nux. “Besides, I think Capable would be most upset if we just let you fade away without some kind of fight.”

Nux felt arms wrap around his torso and heard said redhead reply, “As if you wouldn't be upset, too.”

“Capable!” Nux turned and nuzzled his face into her hair, breathing her in.

“You good?”

“Better'n chrome now you're here.”

“Sorry I couldn't stay with you. I had a few things to take care of.”

Dag scoffed. “You've been like a cawing mother crow, worrying over a hurt baby bird as you build your nest around him.” She leaned towards Capable, who was now beside Nux, her hand resting on his shoulder. She was always touching him at any opportunity, as if making sure he was still here, real, with her.

“But I think your baby bird is ready to fly. He should be able to handle anything new that comes his way.” Dag smirked and winked at Capable. Nux thought she said strange things sometimes.

“I think I'm more like a car than a silly bird.”

“Oh? And where will you take our Capable?”

“Anywhere she wants. She drives.” Dag stepped back and seemed pleased by his answer. Cheedo looked a little flustered.

Capable slid her hand down Nux's back, fingers glancing over the notches of his spine. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile when she felt him shiver under her touch.

“Then I'm gonna take us back to our 'nest' for some rest,” Capable said as she turned from her two Sisters, taking Nux's hand in hers.

“But I'm not tired now,” Nux complained. He heard Dag and Cheedo giggling behind him as he was lead out of the blood shed.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Nux and Capable were quiet on their way back to the room they had claimed as their own, the one Dag referred to as their nest, but Capable stopped at an intersection part way there.

Nux almost walked into her. “What..?”

She turned and reached up to pull his face down to hers for a kiss. His scarred lips met her smooth ones and he once again marveled at how soft every part of her was. When her tongue slipped into his mouth, he thought he could be sustained on just her aqua cola forever.

They had always been a little timid with each other. He was afraid of hurting her, of reminding her of the bad things that she'd endured. She was afraid of hurting him, of running him too hot when he was sick and injured. As soon as he'd recovered from the historic crash of the War Rig, the experienced Vuvalini and quick-to-learn Cheedo had worked to dig Larry and Barry out of his neck. Thankfully, no other lumps had been found. Capable could tell that this was the best Nux had felt in the entire time she'd known him. She wasn't afraid anymore. He'd long ago gained her trust to know he would never purposefully hurt her. She just wanted to show him that he didn't need to be afraid, either.

Nux gasped when he felt Capable run her nails down his stomach. She quickly pulled him closer to her by his belt loops so that their hips were flush. She could feel him growing hard against her already and rolled her hips against him.

He broke the kiss to ask, “Here? But I thought you...” He started to look around when she grasped his chin to keep his eyes on her.

“Heh. I'm not going to rut you here. I just... War Boys are all about posturing, right? Maybe I want them to know that Slit's not the only one that favors you. They see you with him more often down here, and you're just as likely to sleep in the bunks with him as you are in a bed with me. I know things are... different between the two of you than they are between us...”

“Different how? I love you both. I hate that you guys're always either avoidin' each other or callin' the other rust.”

“Sometimes... I think you're more yourself with him. You hold back when you're with me. I see the fire in your eyes. I've seen the way you and Slit kiss each other. I've been letting you hold back with me because you've been so sick and hurt. But now...” She stood on tip-toes to run her tongue up the side of his neck just before biting him just above the scar.

“Capable...” He gripped her sides as his hips involuntarily jerked into hers.

“Pfft. You call that a bite? _I'll_ show you how it's done,” came a very familiar rough voice behind him.

Before Nux could turn around, calloused hands were on his arms and hot breath on the other side of his neck, then teeth.

“Ah!”

Nux arched his back as Slit's teeth dug in, tongue swirling before he began to suck on the quickening pulse point. Slit wrapped his arms around Nux's shoulders and sucked harder. He released Nux's neck to trail his mouth up and growl into his ear, “Drives me crazy seeing you with her. Wanna fuck you into the ground and make you beg for more.” Slit began to lavish the same attention to Nux's ear as he had his neck.

Nux was panting by the time Slit released him.

Nux opened his eyes to see Capable, her sides still clutched tightly in his hands, staring at them and biting her lower lip. He watched as she narrowed her eyes at Slit, mouth twitching into an almost-smile. Then her mouth was upon him again, kisses and nips along his neck and jaw, hands gliding up his ribs.

“Yer a piss poor student. That's not how I did it at all.”

She looked up to mumble, “I'm putting my own flair to it,” then resumed her ministrations. Nux whimpered when she flicked her thumbs over his nipples at the same time Slit reached down to stroke him through his pants.

“Woah. I see why lizard boy was in such a rush to leave the training yard.”

“Toast!” Nux jumped and would have fallen over if Slit and Capable hadn't been holding him up. He pushed Slit's hands away and stood up straight. Nux had been trying to act respectable around Toast ever since she'd been promoted to the rank of Imperator. He desperately wanted to be on her crew when he was deemed healthy enough again.

“You know Nux was getting his assessment and a top up today,” Capable said, not seeming embarrassed like Nux thought she would be.

“Oh, yeah! I can't believe I forgot. Slit, I'm surprised you weren't reminding me about it all day,” Toast chuckled.

“I take my trainin' seriously.”

“Yeah, and that's why you ran out early.” She crossed her arms and grinned when he rolled his eyes. “So, what's the word?”

“Dag says he's good to fly,” Capable said as she slid an arm around Nux's waist and pressed in close.

“Hm. Then I won't keep you guys. Don't wear him out too much, though. I wanna go driving with Nux tomorrow to make sure his skills haven't rusted while he's been cooped up for recovery.” She looked Nux in the eye. “Whaddya say? You up to being behind the wheel again?”

“Yes!” Nux's eyes shone and Capable swore she felt him twitch against her hip.

Capable laughed. “I'll make sure he gets at least some sleep tonight.”

Toast turned to leave and called over her shoulder, “I would say don't do anything I wouldn't do, but I have a feeling you're gonna do a lot of things I wouldn't do. Have fun.”

“We will!” Capable called back as she continued the trek up to their room, fingers hooked through Nux's belt loops.

Nux looked back to see Slit stalking after them, a predatory smile splitting his scarred face.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Slit closed the curtain over the doorway when they were all inside the room. He wasn't sure whose it had been before, but they must have been fairly important to have had their own room. With an actual bed, no less. Maybe it was an Imperator's. Did they get their own rooms?

He walked past Nux and Capable to sit on the bed. It was soft and gave a small squeak under his weight. He stretched out and grabbed the pillow. He could get used to this luxury. “Shit like this'll make ya go soft,” he said instead.

“Having some soft things isn't going to hurt you or make you weaker. In fact, having a good night's rest makes you _stronger_.” Capable told him.

“Sounds fake, but okay. I'd say learnin' ta deal with tough shit makes ya stronger.”

“If you hate the bed so much, get off of it.”

In response, Slit sprawled out to cover as much of the bed's surface as he could. “Make me.”

Nux stepped between them, looking nervous. He wished for the mood from earlier to come back. “Slit, I hope you didn't come up here just to fight with Capable. I... I want you two to get along.”

“Don't worry, Nux, I can handle anything this lizard-brain can dish out.”

Slit looked at her, boredom in his eyes as he nonchalantly motioned with his hands for her to come at him. And she did.

Capable leaped past Nux and took the pillow from Slit, then hit him in the stomach with it.

“That the best you got?” he asked as he sat up to seize her.

Slit pulled her onto the bed with him as Nux looked on in horror. He felt torn between separating them so that Slit wouldn't hurt Capable and letting them duke it out since Capable told him she could handle Slit. Besides, it might be the only way for them to get it out of their system. Fighting was something War Boys did to settle disputes and resolve tension, but he'd never seen Capable fight before and he knew Slit was by far the stronger of the two.

And then Capable reached out and wiggled her fingers up Slit's sides and under his arms. He let her go and fell back onto the bed, laughing and curling in on himself. She continued to tickle him in any place she thought were sensitive. Finally, she was straddling him as tears streamed down his face and he was shouting, “You win! Stop! Fuck!”

Capable raised her arms in victory and turned to Nux with the most pleased smile he'd ever seen on her face. Nux was stunned that it was over so fast and with no bloodshed.

“That's right, I win. So, I get to choose how tonight goes.” She reached out for Nux to come to them. “I want kisses.”

Nux was still a little shocked to see Capable straddling Slit. It took him hearing Slit say, “I'd do what she asks, mate,” to get him to snap out of it and approach the bed.

Capable threaded her fingers with his as he leaned down to kiss her. He felt oddly shy with Slit watching them, so kept it chaste. He cupped Capable's cheek with his other hand and continued to gently move his mouth against hers, lips parted just enough to taste her lips.

“Mediocre,” Slit teased.

Capable broke the kiss and huffed, “I'll show you who's mediocre...”

She quickly unwound the white cloth from her chest and threw it at is face. It lost it's momentum halfway and fluttered lightly onto his chest. He looked down at it, then up at her and raised his eyebrows appreciatively.

She climbed off Slit and busied herself by working to remove Nux's belts. “I don't want to be the only one naked here,” she stated as Nux's pants fell noisily to the floor. He sat to remove his shoes while she unfastened her own belts. Her pants slid down when she bent over to untie her shoes. The sound of clinking belts behind her stopped as a slow whistle came from Slit. She paused, then ducked her face to hide her creeping blush. Her brain hadn't processed that _he_ would see her naked until just now. She joined Nux on the floor and hid her face in her hair.

“Good job pickin' this one, Nux.”

“I'm just lucky she picked me. Didn't I tell ya how chrome she is...”

“... yeah,” Slit murmured. He tossed his clothes and vambrace onto the pile on the floor that was Nux and Capable's clothing.

Nux noticed that Capable was still hiding her face. “Hey, you okay?” he asked. He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing some out of her face.

“Yes! I mean... I'm just... embarrassed? I suddenly feel as nervous as the first time I was naked with just you like this.”

Nux chuckled low in his throat and pulled her into his arms. “I was just as nervous. But I haven't felt embarrassed around Slit in... feels like forever.”

“You've done plenty to embarrass yerself,” Slit quipped.

“Fuck you,” Nux directed back at Slit. He turned back to Capable. “Do you want to stop? I can tell Slit to leave.”

“Hey!”

“No! I want... I want to do this. You're finally feeling better and I've wanted... I want to feel you when you're... yourself. Healthy and not... holding back. And he brings that out in you.”

“An' I ain't lettin' her keep you all to herself tonight. Plus, I told her I'd show're how it's done an' we got interrupted...”

Slit rose and, in one fell swoop, swung Nux onto his back on the bed and was on him, lips locked and fingernails scratching over his ribs, one thigh between his long legs. Nux bucked his hips up, growling and nipping at Slit between what were either kisses or attempts to eat the others' faces. Nux ran his hands down Slit's back to grab his ass in both hands, pressing their bodies even closer.

Capable watched them with a growing ache. She never thought she'd enjoy watching Nux with someone else. But the more she'd been around Slit and seen him with Nux, the less jealous she'd felt. It took her a while to admit to herself what the feeling had actually become. Now she didn't want to be left out.

She walked around the bed so she could get a better look at their faces. Slit had moved down to focus on Nux's neck. She crawled onto the bed with them and put her hand on Slit's shoulder. He turned his eyes to her and she smiled at him as she pushed him back. He took the hint and slid down Nux's body.

Capable kept her eyes on Nux's face as Slit took his cock into his mouth. His blue eyes rolled back and he keened, back arching as his hands scrambled for purchase on the sheets. She looked at Slit's scarred cheeks, light glinting off the metal staples there as he bobbed his head up and down, slurping and hollowing his cheeks.

She didn't want to be just a voyeur anymore and moved to straddle Nux's face, still turned to watch Slit work. Nux wasted no time pressing his tongue up into her. He slid one hand down through her curls to circle her clit and the other up to knead a breast. She could feel the vibration of Nux moaning beneath her.

Her eyes locked with Slit's and he released Nux's cock with a pop. His hand resumed the motion, but more slowly. Nux tried to buck his hips but Slit held him down with one arm. Capable was curious what he was doing when he pushed Nux's legs further apart and pressed his face between his legs, but below his balls. Slit made wet, hungry noises and Nux started kicking his right leg and slamming a fist on the bed, moaning loudly as he rubbed at her with more vigor, hips straining against Slit's arm.

 _Oh._ Slit was... Capable blushed. Seeing Nux like this, feeling him when he was like this... She could feel heat pooling at her core.

“I...”

Nux knew what she needed and increased the speed of his fingers on her, pressed his tongue in and out as far as it would go. Thinking that Slit was doing something similar to Nux with his tongue is what sent her over the edge.

“Haaahhh...” Capable shuddered and clenched her legs around Nux's head as she rode out the waves washing through her.

When she came back to herself, Slit was watching her intently. He sat back on the balls of his feet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He waved his other hand over Nux's straining cock like an invitation. She took it.

Capable turned around and slid down to rub her folds against Nux's length. His scarred lips glistened with her wetness and she wanted to kiss him then. She pulled him by the shoulders and he sat up to meet her with a fierceness she hadn't felt from him before. He ran his nails down her back and she did the same to him. He bit and sucked on her bottom lip as she rolled her hips, rubbing her swollen, sensitive clit against him. He growled and ran his teeth down her neck, and she felt herself growl with him.

Capable shifted her hips and felt his head press against her entrance. He let himself fall away from her so that he could angle himself better as he grasped her hips and thrust himself up into her with a moan.

She gasped as he set a hard pace, fingers digging into her hips. She was on top, but he was a piston beneath her.

Suddenly, she fell forward onto Nux as his legs were lifted. She felt Slit's chest against her back. Then Nux made a noise she'd never heard before. A high pitched moan that almost became a wail. She wondered if he was in pain, but the look on his face was... pure bliss. His eyes were barely open, pupils blown wide, bottom lip caught in his teeth so hard she was sure they would draw blood.

Everything was still for a moment, then she felt Slit moving behind her, his hard chest sliding against her back, her ass pressed against his abdomen as he slowly rocked in and out of Nux. When she figured out his rhythm, she braced herself on her elbows and continued to slide up and down Nux's cock. The angle wasn't as deep as it had been, but it was still good. And the feel of Slit moving behind her added... something.

“Fffuuuuck...” Nux let out. His hands roamed over Capable's thighs, up and over her breasts, kneading and rolling her nipples before sliding behind her to touch Slit.

Slit took one of Nux's hands and moved it in front of Capable's face. “He likes it when you suck his fingers,” he whispered into her ear. “Lick 'em first. Pull 'em in slow.”

Slit watched Nux over Capable's shoulder as she did this. Nux's face was so expressive, Slit could get off just thinking about it. Right now, Nux looked like he was about to cry, eyes on Capable. His mouth hung open and his breathy moan sent a volt electricity through Slit's body.

Slit began thrusting faster. He was now gripping Nux's ass like a vice as he pounded harder, the rhythm becoming more erratic. Capable tried to keep pace. She was finding it harder to concentrate on everything at once. Nux's fingers in her mouth and cock in her cunt with Slit's body against her backside was too much.

“Glory, it's too much...” Nux mirrored her thoughts. He started panting more heavily.

Before she knew it, he was slapping at her thigh and whining and she knew he'd be stomping his leg if he could. She quickly lifted herself off him so that he slipped out. She resumed sliding her folds against his cock, quick and slick with her.

“Ca... Sli... I...” Nux stammered before coming between them, eyes shut tight. She knew she'd have bruises on her hips later in the shape of his hand prints, but she didn't care.

Moments later, she felt Slit shudder behind her and still. Then he slumped forward and she was pressed fully against Nux on the bed.

They were a pile of tangled limbs and sweat, the three of them catching their breath for a while. Slit was the first to move, mostly because he was on top of both of them, and pulled out of Nux. Slit helped Nux straighten his cramped legs, which earned him a contented sigh. He then scooted back to get out of the wet spot.

Capable shivered as her sweat began to cool. She already missed the warmth of Slit against her back, but at least she still had Nux warm in her arms. She pushed herself up to kiss him again and felt the sticky slide of his come between them.

“We certainly did make a mess,” she said as she pushed herself up to survey the aftermath.

“Worth it,” Nux whispered. He wiped some of his come off himself and licked it off his fingers.

“I can’t believe you eat it.” She shook her head at him.

Slit crawled around her. “I can’t believe you don’t,” he said, then proceeded to lap it off of Nux’s chest and stomach, then his now soft cock.

When he was done, Nux sat up to clean Capable with his mouth as well. Capable realized just how close she was to another orgasm when he slid his tongue back between her legs, sucking everything he could from her. She fell back against Slit for support. As Nux started to sit back up, licking his lips, Slit said, “Don’t think she wants ya ta stop, mate.”

Nux grinned and went back to it. It didn’t take long for her to shudder through another release. She gripped Slit’s thighs at her sides while grinding her sex against Nux’s eager tongue.

Capable opened her eyes to see Slit watching her again. She cleared her throat and pushed herself off of him to kiss Nux, tasting herself on his lips.

“How are you feeling now?” she asked.

“Shiney. Chrome, like I just drove to Valhalla and back.”

Capable put her hand over his heart and asked, “Tired at all?”

Nux grinned when he replied, “Anyone would be a little tired after that! But... I'm not exhausted. Feel good and warm and full. I wanna do it again. Better’n drivin’ the War Rig.”

“Good,” she said as she sat back up and tried to find a comfortable space to sit that wasn’t in the wet spot or directly in Slit’s lap. This bed really wasn't big enough for the three of them. Sleeping was going to be interesting.

“Mm. You were right, Red. Seeing him come apart under botha us's one of shinest things I've seen. Watchin’ you come apart on him ain’t too bad, either. Wanna try summa that other stuff you mentioned wantin' ta try, too.”

Nux's eyes went wide as he looked between the two of them. When had she mention other stuff?

Capable nudged Slit's shoulder playfully. “I was a little surprised you actually let me win like we'd planned, and more surprised when you actually went along with what I wanted to do.”

“You play dirty! Ticklin' is cheatin'. 'sides, if I'd really fought ya, Nux'd shred me for even puttin' a scratch on somethin' so chrome.”

“Aw! Was that a compliment? From you?” She put her arm around his shoulder. “I think you like me!”

Nux was openly gaping at them now, pointing his finger accusingly.

“You... you two _planned_ this? _Together_?” He hadn't even seen them say anything other than an insult to each other until tonight.

“You ain't figured it out yet?” Slit retorted.

“We've been planing this for, oh, at least two dozen days now? I went to Slit with the idea and he thought it might be fun. We agreed that you are worth us putting aside our differences. He's not so bad when he's not being a little shit on purpose.” She smiled at Slit, who shrugged. “So, we just waited for you to be able to handle both of us at once.” Capable winked at Nux. “Thought it would be a nice surprise for you to celebrate your recovery.”

“Didn't want ya ta go out early an' mediocre on me,” Slit said.

“Early? Mediocre? Like that time you went off in my eye before I even touched you?”

“That was one time! You said it wasn't a big deal!”

Capable clutched her stomach and her shoulders shook as she tried to contain her laughter. She couldn't help it as a small snort escaped.

Slit crossed his arms and sulked. “At least I don't make those noises.” Her jerked his head toward Capable, who snorted again, shoulders shaking even harder.

“I bet I could make you...” Nux smirked, mischief glinting in his eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, no.” Slit started to back up, but Nux quickly pounced, hands going to Slit's sides.

“I know your biggest weakness, now!” Nux shouted as Slit howled and scrambled to get away.

Capable laughed so hard she fell off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> After this, Capable and Slit got along famously. Yay for learning how to share and try new things.
> 
> I'm Twiggzler on tumblr if you wanna join my silliness.


End file.
